Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 01
is the first episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 155th episode of the Metal Saga. It will air on April 8, 2012 and will mark the start of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G anime. Plot It has been seven years since the ultimate fight which resulted in No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane, defeating the God of Destruction, Nemesis and as a result, saving the world from a demise. Zero Kurogane, an admirer of Gingka Hagane is dashing in the streets, in hurry and quite worried. A Beyblade tournament is going on, with one Blader winning against the other. After that match, Zero quickly arrives where he is ready and confident for his battle. Zero and his competetior are ready, while Zero reveals his Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. They begin and yell "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!". The Bladers launch their Beys in an ultimate fight. With Samurai Ifraid getting successful hits against the opponent and with the upper hand. Soon enough, Zero decides to end it as he commands Ifraid to jump into the air, where Samurai Ifraid is then commanded to strike downwards and hit the opponent. In the end, Zero takes the win as he and Samurai Ifraid are proud of the victory. Which people cherring and such, Zero decides to thank one person in all his might, Gingka Hagane. He has a flashback to the past, a moment in the past where Zero was a young child, and Gingka Hagane gave young Zero his future Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid. Ever since then, Zero had idolized Gingka and has wished to be just like him, and with it, he will make it. Later, at the WBBA, Tsubasa is at work where he receives an incoming transmission from his co-worker, Madoka Amano. Tsubasa and Madoka are now workers at the WBBA as well. Madoka tells Tsubasa some news and which Tsubasa replies. Later, Madoka is about to leave where a group of young children in a large pack, startle and surprise Madoka. Zero is then shown to be walking along, finding Bladers battling and training. One such Blader makes a mistake and accidetnyl shoots his Beyblade near Zero. The Blader aplogized, but Zero does not mind and happily gives him his Bey back. The boy thanks Zero and tells him of a tournament that is happening close to the training site. Zero is surprise, dashes to the said tournament. Zero gets to the tournament, and is totally in awe. He finds that the tournament is not like normal ones, in fact, it is based on Zero-G. Beyblade has entered a new era, where BeyStadiums now move and completley change the game like never before. Mal, a fellow Beyblade mechanic much like Madoka, is watching the battle as she anazlyses it with her BeyComputer. Zero takes a gander at the battle, seeing how the BeyStadium they are in, is remotly large. With Bladers standing on platforms held in the air where the BeyStadium moves in a circular motion as the Beys fight. Drastically adding more factors to the battle and making it more enjoyable and suspensful. The battle ends, and Zero wants to go next. Three Bladers stop Zero and tell him that they are next in line and Zero will have to wait. Zero tells him that he is very eager to battle as this is his first time battling in Zero-G. The three Bladers make a compromise with Zero and tell him he can go next as long as they fight Zero, in a 3 vs. 1. Zero agrees, much to their surprise and prepare for it. Everyone is ready and they all yell "Go Shoot!" as the Beys are launched. Every Beyblade fighst fiercely as Zero and Ifraid are ready for anything. However, what the three Bladers don't tell Zero is that they are teaming up against Zero. They gang up on Zero and start clashing and battling Ifraid, trapping it. Zero is startled, but quickly recoveres. He commands Samurai Ifraid to escape which is successful and the tables get turned. Zero has Samurai Ifraid start to attack and push back the three Beys. As this rages on, Zero puts his full potential into this and as a result, wins the match of the Zero-G BeyStadium. People around cheer as Zero gives a speech to everyone of his own victory. Major Events Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryuuin Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) Featured Beybattles Trivia *This episode shares part of its name with the English dub name of the fourth episode of the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl anime series. Gallery Video Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Zero-G Episodes Category:Episodes